


-

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скайлер с детьми погибают в автокатастрофе, и Джесси пытается не дать Уолту впасть в пиздец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

Уолт долго не решается войти в дом - стоит на крыльце, вглядываясь в чёрную пустоту за дверью.  
Ключи он оставил в машине, но они и не нужны: Скайлер в спешке забыла запереть за собой дверь.  
Или, думает Уолт, входя в тёмную прихожую, не посчитала нужным это сделать. Вероятно, хотела больше никогда не возвращаться в этот дом.  
Уолту не нужно включать свет. Ноги помнят каждый дюйм пола, каждую поскрипывающую доску. Он пересекает пустую гостиную и проходит на кухню. Под ботинками хрустит: пачка "фрути лупс" валяется рядом с обеденным столом, разноцветные колечки рассыпались по полу. Уолт поднимает её и убирает в шкафчик, бесшумно закрывает дверцу.   
Их со Скайлер постель неубрана, платяной шкаф распахнут, вещи Скай - собранной, аккуратной Скай, - беспорядочной грудой лежат на кровати. Уолт тяжело опускается на кровать, вытаскивает из кучи одежды старую выцветшую футболку, аккуратно складывает её, разглаживает ладонью морщинки на ткани и кладёт на подушку жены.  
Перед дверью в детскую он останавливается. Пальцы, сжимающие дверную ручку, начинают дрожать, дрожь поднимается вверх по предплечью, охватывает всё его тело, и Уолт не сразу понимает, что за звук нарушает мёртвую тишину тёмного дома: это стучат его зубы. Уолт сжимает челюсти, чувствуя, как в затылке медленным взрывом расцветает боль, и толкает дверь.  
В комнате пахнет детской присыпкой и ещё - нежно, почти неуловимо, - чем-то сладковатым, сливочным.  
Уолт на негнущихся ногах подходит к детской кроватке.   
Подушка Холли ещё хранит отпечаток её головы. Рядом с подушкой лежит длиннолапый плюшевый кролик.   
Уолт поднимает игрушку. Дружелюбная мордочка с глазами-пуговицами расплывается у него перед глазами, Уолт снимает очки, пытается протереть их полой рубашки, зажав кролика под мышкой, снова нацепляет на нос, но лучше видно не становится.  
Уолт роняет кролика на пол и идёт назад в спальню. Его шатает, как пьяного, пару раз он останавливается, держась за стену, и пережидает, пока рассеется багровая пелена перед глазами.  
В спальне Уолт садится на край кровати и снимает носки, один за другим, стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами. Пуговицы рубашки выскальзывают из его пальцев, руки двигаются медленно, как под водой.  
Очки он аккуратно складывает и кладёт на тумбочку со своей стороны кровати.  
Некоторое время он сидит неподвижно, голый, ссутулившийся, сцепив руки в замок между колен; ложится, просовывает руку под подушку Скайлер, прижимается к ней лицом, закрывает глаза, вдыхая призрачный запах шампуня Скай, её волос.  
Потом он начинает кричать.

Уолт разворачивается и уходит, как только первая горсть земли падает на крышку гроба.   
Джесси, прислонившись плечом к дереву, издалека наблюдает, как он идёт к воротам тяжёлой шаркающей походкой. Костюм висит мешком на его плечах, голова опущена, будто чья-то невидимая тяжёлая рука давит ему на затылок.   
Джесси хватает его за рукав, когда он ступает на проезжую часть, не обращая внимания на гудки автомобилей. Уолт высвобождается - равнодушное, медленное движение руки - и останавливается. Взгляд его скользит по Джесси, в глазах мелькает искра узнавания и тут же гаснет, сменяясь отстранённым безразличием.   
По рукам Джесси бегут мурашки. "Мать твою, - думает он, - да у консервированной сардины глаза живее".  
\- Мистер Уайт, - говорит он. - Хотите, я вас подброшу? Ну, типа... до дома.  
Уолт поворачивает голову, непонимающе смотрит на него. Джесси невольно ёжится.  
\- Куда? - бесцветным голосом спрашивает Уолт.  
\- Ну... домой, - повторяет Джесси.  
Морщина между бровей Уолта становится глубже. Он моргает.  
\- Я... нет. Нет, там... У меня...   
Внезапно он вцепляется в рукав куртки Джесси, начинает моргать чаще.  
\- Джесси, - говорит он потерянно. - Ох, Джесси. Джесси.  
\- Блин, - говорит Джесси, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в носу.   
Щека Уолтера, мокрая, колючая, прижимается к его виску. Плечи Уолта содрогаются, и Джесси, поколебавшись, кладёт на на сгорбленную спину Уолта ладонь, неловко похлопывает.  
\- Ну, мистер Уайт, - говорит он. - Ну, ёбаный же в рот. Пойдём в машину, мистер Уайт. Вот блин.

В первое время у Джесси было жутковатое ощущение, что по его дому ходит робот, на которого ненормальный создатель зачем-то натянул кожу Уолта. Уолт ел, передвигался, одевался, поднимал и клал вещи в неестественной механической обречённостью, словно у него не было иного выхода, кроме как изо дня в день выполнять заложенную в него программу. Словно ему приказали жить дальше, не объяснив, зачем.  
После того, как Джесси застал Уолта на кухне, неподвижно уставившимся на подставку с ножами, Джесси решил, что спрятать подальше острые предметы - неплохая идея.  
И заодно очиститель для труб, и все таблетки, кроме початой упаковки аспирина.  
Когда Уолт шёл в душ, он садился на пол у дверей в ванную, закуривал и прислушивался к звукам из-за двери, как пёс.

Однажды ночью Джесси проснулся от странных звуков. Он спустил ноги с кровати, помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна, прошлёпал, почёсывая живот под майкой, в комнату, где спал Уолт, и застал его рыдающим в подушку.   
Он сел рядом с Уолтом, зажав ладони между коленей, не зная, стоит ли говорить или делать что-то сейчас, и если да, то что, - и в конце концов тихо лёг рядом, поверх одеяла, и сам не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся он оттого, что ему трудно было дышать, и обнаружил, что рука Уолта лежит поперёк его груди, а футболка на плече промокла насквозь.   
Он пошевелился.  
Уолт открыл глаза, и впервые за долгое время Джесси увидел в его взгляде что-то, кроме мёртвого безразличия. Что-то, чему Джесси не мог бы дать названия, тревожащее, смущающее, горькое, болезненное - но живое.  
Уолт смотрел на него - так близко, совсем близко, - и Джесси неловко улыбнулся, соображая, что сказать.  
\- Эй, - наконец сказал он.  
Веки Уолта опустились. Рука на груди Джесси чуть шевельнулась, но осталась лежать, где была.  
\- Что за нахуй?.. - пробормотал Джесси и тоже закрыл глаза.

Всё понемногу начало входить в колею после этой ночи.   
Как-то раз Уолт попросил Джесси переключить канал - до этого он с одинаковым выражением на лице мог часами смотреть в экран, независимо от того, шло там порно или сигнал поиска сети.   
Как-то раз на обычное утреннее "Чо-как, мистер Уайт" ответил:  
\- О Капитан, мой Капитан, корабль доплыл до цели,  
шторма и рифы — позади, мы все преодолели, - рассеянно улыбнулся и вышел из кухни, оставив озадаченного Джесси стоять возле холодильника с пакетом молока в руке.

Как-то раз Джесси зашёл к нему в комнату без стука.

Уолт, полностью одетый, запихивал свои немногочисленные вещи в пластиковый пакет.  
\- Мистер Уайт, вы...  
Уолт обернулся.   
\- А, Джесси. Не думал, что ты так скоро вернёшься. Я подумал, что пора бы уже вернуться...  
\- Подождите, - Джесси шагнул к нему, - вы уходите, что ли? Куда?  
\- У меня есть свой дом. - Уолт прятал глаза. - У тебя своя жизнь, Джесси, и я... послушай, я в порядке. Я очень благодарен тебе за... за всё, но теперь ты мне больше не нужен, и...  
Джесси показалось, что его ударили по лицу.  
\- Окей. Понимаю. Типа, с вами всё окей. Кроме того, что вы мудила по жизни, да?  
\- Джесси, я...  
\- Вот именно, ты! Всегда ты, ты, ты. На прочих тебе срать, верно? - Джесси чувствовал, что начинает плакать от злости, и ненавидел себя за это, но остановиться уже не мог. - Какой же ты мудак. ссыкливый мудак. Хотя бы раз скажи, что я тебе нужен. Хотя бы сейчас. Один, блядь, ёбаный раз.  
\- Джесси.  
\- Что?! Что, блядь?  
\- Джесси, послушай меня. Джесси.  
Джесси порывисто утёр нос рукавом, отвернулся, всхлипывая. Уолт схватил его за плечо, развернул к себе, обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
\- Джесси, - повторил Уолт. Его большой палец скользнул по скуле Джесси.   
\- Отпусти, - тупо сказал Джесси, слабо пытаясь вывернуться. Брови его дрожали.  
Уолтер смотрел на его слипшиеся ресницы, на мокрые от слёз щёки.   
Закрыл глаза и прижался губами к его солёному, сжатому в упрямую линию рту. 

По обоюдному молчаливому согласию они не пошли дальше сна в одной кровати и полуосознанных сонных объятий. Джесси потребовалось довольно долгое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что тело, к которому он прижимается ночью, - тело мужчины, давно перешагнувшего порог зрелости, большое, угловатое, жёсткое; руки, обнимающие его - сильные руки, с выступающими на тыльной стороне ладони венами. Посовещавшись с самим собой, он решил, что ему плевать до тех пор, пока сон в кольце этих рук будет таким же спокойным, глубоким и тёмным.  
Уолт больше не целовал его.   
Джесси, чей опыт плотских отношений с собственным полом ограничивался совместной дрочкой с приятелем по летнему лагерю в сопливом детстве, много раз прокручивал этот единственный поцелуй у себя в мыслях, прежде чем уснуть головой на плече у Уолта, и спрашивал себя: "А не педик ли ты, чувак?".   
По всему выходило, что нет.   
Однажды Уолт застонал во сне, заворочался. После похорон ему часто снились дурные сны, и Джесси привычно окликнул его вполголоса по имени, чтобы помочь выбраться из кошмара.  
Ладонь Уолта зажала ему рот. Тело Уолта навалилось на него, придавив к постели, обездвижив, и Джесси почувствовал, как ладонь Уолта скользит вниз по его плечу, гладит локоть, как Уолт сжимает его ладонь и переплетает его пальцы со своими. Бедром, прижатым к низу живота Уолта, Джесси ощутил, как у Уолта встаёт.   
Он дёрнулся, невнятно замычал в ладонь Уолта, и тот сейчас же скатился с него, вздохнул глубоко, как вздыхают в полусне, отвернулся.   
Джесси приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо. Глаза Уолта были закрыты.  
Рука Уолта продолжала крепко сжимать его ладонь.

Когда Уолтер впервые заговорил о будущем, Джесси уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что ни прошлого, ни будущего нет - они с Уолтом превращались в добровольных узников повседневности, каждый новый день был почти точной копией предыдущего: сон, еда, телевизор, недолгие прогулки, нечастые беседы ни о чём.   
Со стороны их жизнь напоминала жизнь старой семейной пары.  
Монотонный покой вполне устраивал Джесси. Как будто ему и Уолту чудом удалось вырваться в бессрочный отпуск из ада последних месяцев, и ни один из них не имел ничего против, если отпуск затянется.  
\- Чем бы ты хотел заняться? - спросил Уолтер как-то раз, и Джесси, подумав, пожал плечами.  
\- Чем? Ну, типа, можно заказать пиццу. Киношку посмотреть.   
\- Нет-нет, - перебил Уолт. - Я имею в виду, ну, знаешь… В более широком смысле.  
\- Это по жизни, что ли?  
\- Да, - кивнул Уолт. - Именно. По… по жизни.  
К такому вопросу Джесси был не совсем готов. Он задумчиво потёр шею, уставившись в пол.  
\- Да я не знаю, мистер Уайт. Ну, как бы, точно без…без всей этой хуйни, - Джесси неопределённо повёл рукой, как бы указывая назад, на всё, что они оба натворили и пережили за последнее время.   
Уолтер согласно закивал.  
\- Да, само собой. Да.  
\- А так, ну, типа, нормально жить… - Джесси посмотрел на Уолта. На лице того было написано напряжённое ожидание и такое искреннее внимание, что Джесси почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.   
Уолт действительно хотел услышать, что он думает.   
\- А знаете, - глаза Джесси заблестели, - можно было бы просто уехать.   
\- Куда?   
\- Да не важно. Уехать, понимаете. Купить здоровенный такой восемнадцатиколёсник и просто - бжжжж, привет, американские дороги. Хоть на Аляску. Или к океану. Да, было бы круто сгонять к океану, вы только прикиньте!  
Уолт прищурился.  
\- Восемнадцатиколёсник?  
\- Ага, ага! - Джесси хлопнул рукой по столу. - Огроменный грузовик, сечёте? В этих штуковинах можно жить, как нечего делать. Там есть кровать, типа, и кухня, ну, всё, что надо, понимаете? Можно возить всякие штуки, реально огромные. А можно просто… ну, просто ехать.   
\- Просто ехать, - задумчиво повторил Уолт.   
Джесси смотрел на него с ожиданием.  
\- Джесси, послушай… Ты не мог бы мне помочь? 

\- Блин, мистер Уайт. Вы сами не могли это сделать?..   
\- Нет-нет, продолжай. Сам я постоянно режусь. Всегда. У тебя отлично получается.  
\- Лады. - Джесси сосредоточенно выдохнул, перехватил рукоятку бритвы поудобнее. - Это… поднимите чуток голову. И не дёргайтесь.  
Лезвия станка осторожно скользили по коже Уолта, снимая вместе с полосами пены остатки хайзенберговской бороды. Джесси сполоснул бритву, снова поднёс руку к щеке Уолта и остановился, глядя на его помолодевшее лицо.  
\- Ого. Мистер Уайт, это просто… уау. В смысле, а вы ещё ничего такой. Ну, то есть…- он замолчал.  
Уолтер улыбнулся - чуть неловко, словно не привык к своему новому лицу.  
\- Правда? Ну, значит, давай закончим поскорее.  
\- Ага.  
Джесси коснулся бритвой его щеки, сосредоточенно свёл брови.   
Уолт перехватил его руку и прижал запястьем к своей щеке. Джесси вскинул на него глаза:  
\- Чё?..  
Уолт молчал. Закрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к току крови в венах Джесси, вздохнул.  
\- Джесси. Поверь, мне нелегко это говорить… признавать, да. Я, как ты выразился, был мудилой. Ты нужен мне.   
Джесси почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Да ладно, мистер Уайт, я просто…  
\- Это правда. Ты нужен мне, Джесси. Всегда был нужен. Вот. - Он выдохнул, открыл глаза, отпустил руку Джесси. - А теперь давай, наконец, закончим.  
\- Ага, - Джесси кашлянул и почесал уголок глаза тыльной стороной запястья. - Давайте.  
Уолт снова сомкнул веки, приподнял подбородок, слушая, как сосредоточенно сопит Джесси. Пальцы Джесси коснулись его скулы, и он послушно повернул голову чуть левее.  
Уолт нарушил тишину первым.  
\- Надеюсь, в твоём огроменном грузовике найдётся место для меня?  
Джесси поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Уолта. .На нём не было ни следа насмешки, Уолт говорил очень, очень серьёзно.  
Джесси помедлил.  
Потом ответил точно так же серьёзно:  
\- Конечно, мистер Уайт. Само собой.


End file.
